


A Sweet Nothing

by YAR



Category: Original Work
Genre: First work - Freeform, Fluff, Hinting, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Prelude to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAR/pseuds/YAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically its really bad because its my first fandom and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Nothing

As Jesse walked into his hot, stuffy apartment, he automatically went over to the window and threw it up.  
As he breathed in the cool, crisp air, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.  
"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that, when you know I can just--"  
"Do what? What could you do to me? I'm like four feet taller than you," Jason said as he leaned his head down to Jesse's level.  
"That is so mean! Why are you always teasing me like that--"  
A kiss shut his up at that moment.  
"It's only because I love you."  
"Yah, you always SAY that. But you don"t know SHOW it."  
Just then Jason whispered a sweet nothing into Jesse's ear. He giggled softly as Jason led him to the bedroom...


End file.
